The Varia Visits Ikebukuro
by IAmRye
Summary: What happens when we find Belphegor and Fran walking around the Ikebukuro streets?
1. Belphegor and Izaya

**Well, this is my first fanfiction having to deal with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I just begun reading this amazing series, and I'm barely at chapter 100 - sad face D. So I do not know much about the Varia. This story was created by myself, and 26FranFiction26. I will give credit when needed due when we worked on a chapter together. 26FranFiction26 is going to begin writing omake's brancing off the original title to fill in any plot holes, and other. Check it out! Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The distant sound of car horns honking, and turn signals blinking registered only vaguely in the ears of Fran and Belphegor. The trio looked very odd, and unfamiliar to the prying gazes of normal Ikebukuro citizens, that were out walking the streets due to their own business. Some children with their mothers even stopped to point occasionally, at the lovely furs almost floating on their very pleasant leather clothing. Despite the heat. . The duo seemed completely unaffected, even with the leather fabrics being latched onto their skin. Sighing deeply, Fran turned to look at Bel, who seemed occupied with his own thoughts. The male was indeed quite lazy and you could see it clearly in his posture<p>

"Senpai. . How much longer do we have to walk? This is so boring" Fran muttered in his monotone, finally catching Bel's attention. The crown that was poised in a perfect diagonal on the side of his head seemed to lean further down on this day. It could merely be a sign that something was about to occur; or the male was once again, being too lazy to fix it. "Senpai-" Fran started again, before Belphegor's steps had stopped abruptly. Without the usual smile stretched on his lips, Belphegor looked almost lonely and awkward to Fran. Even the frog placed on his head seemed to be a greater weight than normal.

"Do you smell that?" Belphegor asked unexpectedly. Fran tilted his head to the side, struggling against the burden of the frog hood but attempting at not showing it. The smiling brim of the hood, still gripped the top of Fran's head just as always, as well did the frog's eyes seemed to be looking at something no one seemed to see. "That smell. . It's so. . Rich" Belphegor said, his mischievous grin returning, and stretching across his face. Fran had gotten quite used to this smile, as well as Bel's personality due to them being stuck together for everything they were needed to do. Fran didn't particular care for the male, but he had enough in him to tolerate Belphegor. At least he was respectable. . In a sense. Or in Fran's own way that is.

"What're you talking about Senpa-" Fran was again cut off by the whistling sound of something flying through the air. Drawn to the sound, both males looked up into the bright blue Ikebukuro skies to see a . . was it a body? It was in fact a body flying through the air and coming right at them. Blinking, the two unconsciously took at least one step back and looked at their feet to see a slight beaten-up male, laying before them. This male had a minimal amount of blood dribbling from his mouth, which was a great surprise as he seemed to have flown quite the distance. His legs were slender, as well as the rest of his frame and his jacket was black. With fur on it. The Eskimo-styled jacket appeared similar to the Varia uniforms, but the two were not even close to being one and the same. Fran's lips pouted slightly, but Belphegor simply took a step towards the male.

"Ah, what's this?" The male said to himself, having not yet realized that he'd landed in front of two others. Touching his head, the male looked at his hand which was then stained with the crimson red color. Blood. His head was bleeding. "Oh, great. But . . It is interesting" The male said, with a chuckle. Hopping up onto his feet, and brushing himself off. "Shizzy-chan, you haven't grown" The male laughed to himself, shaking his head back and forth. That was when he then realized he was standing before the two Varia members and jumped back. Chuckling in what seemed to be an embarrassed way, the male dressed in the Eskimo-jacket cradled his head. "Cya" He said politely, and spun around to walk away. But Belphegor would not allow a bloodied victim to leave unattended.

"Hey. . What's your name? It seems you've been fighting." Belphegor said, loud and clear. The man stopped and spun around, an incredibly coy grin on his lips. It was so wide. . Fran could not help but wonder if the two - Belphegor and this suspicious bleeding male - had the same smile. It'd be very creepy if they did.

"Well, I am Orihara Izaya. But I'll be leaving before Shizzy-chan comes" Orihara Izaya said simply, shrugging his shoulders to adjust the very large jacket on his slim shoulders. But Izaya was caught in his tracks. Swiftly, the male spun, reached into his pocket and blocked the knife flying in his directions with his very own, precious flick blade. "You seem eager. Interesting" Izaya said, seeing the blond male with the crown holding up many knives quite like the one he'd just thrown at Izaya. "As to why, I don't know."

"The impact you took seemed too great, yet you aren't hurt very much. . And you disrupted my thoughts" Belphegor replied bluntly, putting the situation simply. "Ushishishi" The male laughed, making Fran shake his head in regret. Why was he always stuck with such a fool? It made absolutely no sense to him. Slinking off to a less crowded area on the sidewalk, he bent down and leaned his back against the nearby building.

Why me? Fran thought, his lips still pursed to some degree.


	2. Anger leads to Battle

"Ushishishi, so you use knives too?" Belphegor inquired rhetorically, Izaya's face utterly expressionless. His smile had abandoned his lips within seconds, and Fran looked up with a very meager amount of interest tickling his orbs.

"Are you. . Assuming I'm not good?" Izaya asked, his eyes narrowing as he locked gazes with the blond male standing before him. Belphegor laughed, absolutely excited by what had appeared before him. This man was like a miracle that had flown in the air to him! No longer was Bel lost in useless thoughts. He was prepared to have some fun that he would relish in for days until the feeling faded.

"Depends on how you think about it" Bel replied, and though you couldn't see it he cocked a suggestive brow beneath the large wave of bangs covering his eyes completely. It was a wonder as to how that male could see who - or even what - he was looking at. But Belphegor always appeared to be fine.

"You're hair is really weird. Unlike most humans I see" Izaya commented out of pure spite as he chuckled. That broad grin had returned to his own lips, but quickly demolished Bel's own. The trio's smiles were appearing and disappearing quickly, that it was deemed impossible to tell what their emotions currently were. "Well then-" Izaya begun, but looked behind his foe to see a figure rush out from behind a building corner. Belphegor was also stopped short in his own prepared movement, by a body trotting unhappily towards them.

All three, heard before they saw.

"VOOOOOOOOI!"

"IZAYAA-YAA-KUUUN!"

The two males had yelled at the same time, directing their anger towards different people. Blinking in a confused way at each other for moments when approaching what they wanted to necessarily be their prey, they decided to ignore one another and continue on. Squalo spoke first, addressing both Fran and Belphegor, whom he stood closer to..

"BELPHEGOR! FRAN!" He yelled, enraged at the two males. Belphegor winced slightly, his expression clouding as he turned around to glare - at some extent since no one could see his eyes, or majority of his face - at Squalo. Ignoring the Blondie's attempts, Squalo went on; "You were supposed to complete the task I gave you two days ago," He ended angrily, demanding an answer from the two. Fran rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed.

"We were going to-" Fran began, but Belphegor happily intervened, beginning his own explanation as to why they hadn't completed what they were meant to.

"You see, Squalo-taichou, I had caught word that some interesting happenings were going to occur in this place. I couldn't help but come. . Anyways, that job you gave us was very boring" Belphegor said, cocking his head to the side. Squalo's face showed his obvious anger, and Bel was pretty sure he felt it radiating off him.

"Izaya-kun. . You keep coming back to Ikebukuro. You never learn" Shizuo said, his jaw clenched as he stared at the male. His burning hatred towards Izaya was pronounced, and the few citizens that still walked the sidewalks sped up in their tracks. Heiwajima Shizuo, and Orihara Izaya were well known in Ikebukuro - infamous. Soon, the street was deserted except for the five males, two whom had almost engaged in battle, two enraged and one. . bored out of his wits.

"And you haven't grown" Izaya retorted, being reminded of how he'd commented on his acts when he'd fallen. "I'll be off" Izaya said, not wanting to get in yet another fight with Shizuo today. His head pounded, but not delicately as it usually did. It throbbed against his temples, threatening to scream even louder.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Shizuo and Belphegor shouted at once, snarling at each other afterwords.

"We have business" Belphegor said, raising his knives again, prepared to toss another.

"I'll kill you" Shizuo menacingly growled.

Oh boy.. Izaya thought, his brows raising with his slightly worried smile.

"You won't be doing a thing!" Squalo yelled, interrupting the conversation, and breaking the sparks that flew in the tensed air. Shizuo turned his head slowly to look at the long-haired male. Glowering at him, Shizuo stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo asked, tilting his head to the side in his curiosity. Izaya caught this as a chance to get away, but Belphegor caught him, by whipping a knife in his direction. Dodging it was swift ease, Izaya began running down the street, with Belphegor chasing after him. His laughter following the trio as they rushed off. Shizuo watched their retreating frames and sighed. "You long haired-freak. . See what you did" Shizuo sighed, seeming to have a great weight on his shoulders. To Fran's amazement, Squalo brushed it off, more concerned with gathering Belphegor and Fran. Walking over to a corner, Shizuo leaned against a pole that he should have been ripping from the ground, and began to smoke a cigarette. Down the road, Belphegor finally caught up with Izaya, and the two enrolled in a combat. Settling their feud.

The clatter of metal tapping metal, and Belphegor's knives hitting the cement pavement occasionally trickled into the still air, as they ducked and dodged each other attacks. More than once did they come close to slicing one another. . Just those few inches that were unable to be taken away. 


	3. Kasuka Appears

**This chapter was co-written with 26Fran26.**

* * *

><p>"VOOOOOI!" Squalo screamed, his fists balling up in his sheer anger. Each cell was boiling with fury. "GET BACK HERE!"<p>

"Long-haired taichou.. there's no point anymore" Fran said, his slightly hunched shoulder straightening as he began to get up. Despite the sore feeling creeping up in his knee caps, the quiet male stretched his limbs and peered into the distance. The sounds of grinding metal were returned to him, as well as the smell of smoke. A few feet away stood the peculiar blond male. He'd appeared from nowhere, just as the freaky-Eskimo knife guy, but seemed to have further business with.. This 'Izaya' that Fran had not yet seen fully, and possibly wouldn't comprehend anytime soon. The fiery hatred that flickered between both Shizuo and Izaya never dimmed, but merely sparked and rose the flames of their relationship.

Every encounter between the two left the citizens of Ikebukuro whom has whom has witnessed it in fear. No one wanted to be caught in between a battle of knives and vending machines, stop signs, and a numerous amount of objects that didn't seem humanely possibly to pick up alone. But one guy could do it, and that was Heiwajima Shizuo. The antagonizing male should have evoked some sort of emotions within Fran, but not one had flickered within him. To any other person, it'd seem insane. Even absurd. But it was normal for Fran..

With boredom trickling slowly in his mind, searing his thoughts Fran looked up at the tall blond. He resembled the long white-haired Squalo by his anger. But other than that, all other resemblances failed miserably. Reaching up very slowly, Fran snagged a piece of Shizuo's shaggy blond hair. Abruptly stopping his continuous puffing on his cigarette. "Hmm.. Scary-san?"

"Eh?" Shizuo muttered, the corners of his lips curling into a deep frown, as he turned to glare at Fran. Unlike Belphegor, this blond could easily pull it off with swift ease. "Are you talking to me?" Shizuo growled, his aggravation imminent just by the vein in his neck.

"Yes, rabid blond dog-san. You're hair is so shaggy... You haven't gone to the groomer's lately have you?" His bored voice commented, the monotone grinding on Shizuo's last nerve - or the amount of 'last nerve' that could be mustered within him.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo asked. His nostrils flaring briefly, his brows knitting together. "What did you say?" His deep voice boomed, his body turning slowly to face Fran. Compared to Shizuo, Fran could have been seen as a midget... or Shizuo could be freakishly tall. But his face didn't change, nor did his casual monotone as he bluntly replied;

"Isn't there dog groomer's here, rabid blond dog-san? You need to go." Shizuo stared at Fran blankly, his lids dropping slightly as he looked down. The strong taste of tobacco filled his mouth as he spit the white stick out, the tiny orange flicker dying immediately as his foot crushed it. Reaching out, his fingers curled viciously around the metal pole of a blue 'road block' sign.

"You green-haired punk!" The sign caved in by his powerful grasp Fran looked up to the see the tip of the blue sign tilt down near the top of his frog hood. Shizuo slowly brought his arm back and then thrust it forward. Fran took a meager step back to avoid the blow of the sign. His gaze followed the broken pole as it flew though the air and sliced into the concrete, taking another residence in the middle of the road. "So violent rabid blond dog-san" Fran said, and then slipped his hands in his Varia jacket, and walked off towards the knife fight ahead. The two appeared neck and neck with one another, neither seeming to become near to prevailing over each other.

"Ushishishi, you aren't losing to the prince, but that doesn't matter, 'cause you're going to die by the prince's hand, ushishi" Bel laughed, licking his lips in anticipation of blood and another dead body. Izaya chuckled himself, slicing forwards but only catching air. The sound was loud, and rung pleasantly in his ears sending a ripple of chills down his spine. He loved using his knife to fight.. It energized him. Though the human before him had very muddled intentions that could not yet be deducted by him, it was all especially fun.

"A prince you say? A fighting prince.. Are you just bored, or did you get kicked off your throne?" Izaya inquired, flipping back just as Belphegor leapt forward. In the distance the silhouette could be seen walking towards the fight, and those who were standing aimlessly on the road. Some of the males, Kasuka had not yet seen before.. But he simply ignored the male with the immensely long white hair, and trotted over to his panting brother.

"Another fight, Onii-san? I'll leave you to it then.. Since you ditched me for Izaya-san again," Kasuka said with a sigh, patting his brother's shoulder, and heading over to the green haired, leather suited male, crouched on the ground. I should have just stuck with the MC job today.. Kasuka thought, feeling the box straddled to his waist. Taking the microphone from its clip he leaned down to the male, a questioning expression on his face. "Why are you wearing that?" Fran looked up to see a brown-haired male, who had features similar to that of the beast that had tried to toss a sign at his head.

"Because fallen prince-senpai would mutilate me. And I'd rather keep my body intact," Fran replied, pointing ahead to Belphegor who had thrown three knives in the direction of Izaya, their pointed ends just catching a thin piece of fur from his jacket. "Him" he added to allow the male more insight. "What is that?" Fran asked, then pointing his index finger at the mic Kasuka held. Holding the object up for Fran to analyze better, he said;

"It's a microphone, given to me when I do MC jobs or interviews" He said, Fran reaching up to grab him and tug him closer.

"Then I have a new job for you-" as the green-haired figure tilted his chin up his eyes met that of a person on the bulletin board, atop the nearest building. The exact person who was standing in front of him was on the bulletin, "HANEJIMA YUUHEI STARS IN THE NEWEST PREMIER-" sliding his gaze away to that of Kazuka, he continued; "-actor-san, this battle is so interesting we should let those who left us know how wonderful we think it is" Fran said in his usual monotone. As Kasuka swore under his breath, a glint of sadistic glee flickered in his Fran's eyes. The purple marks beneath his eyes twitching slightly. The eerie feel that Kasuka was teaming up with a very dangerous man crossed over, however the thought was quite a good one so he pushed all other speculations aside, and nodded.

"Sure" he simply said, handing the microphone over to Fran.

"Eeeeeh...? What's going on?" A different voice shouted, and the new teamed-up trio looked up to see a dark-haired couple, witnessing the slashing fight from a distance away. There stood poor Mikaido and Anri who were out for a walk when they'd come across the two, knife-freaks duking it out in the middle of the street.

"No wonder it was so quiet," Anri whispered to Mikaido and he nodded, his eyes wide with shock as he pushed Anri behind him for safety. It seemed too interesting to pass up, and their curiosity would soon get them in trouble.

"HIII!"


	4. Shamal?

**I can't believe this turned out so long, pretty much just for Shamal! D To all your Shamal-lovers/likers/fans eat it up! Hopefully I'll cram more stuff into the next chapter**

* * *

><p>"HIII!"<p>

All the bodies of those present in the area turned to hear a gush of wind, and see the distraught face of Sawada Tsunayoshi, his gaze snapping from the Varia members and the figures of those he had not yet met. Reborn! Why did you make me come here? Tsuna thought to himself, radically being propelled forwards abruptly by an unknown force. His face met the street and he slid forward slightly. "Huuuh?" Tsuna asked loudly, looking up to see Shamal looming over him, a drunken grin plastered on his face. "D-Doctor Shamal? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, sitting up slowly. The fight ahead forgotten for the moment. Then came a few more people, hopping off a bus that had parked itself on a corner at the end of the street. The figures of Yamamoto and Gokudera formed, as they headed towards the duo.

"Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera asked, his impulse to help Tsuna overriding him as he noticed the scratches on his palms and cheeks. Rushing up to Tsuna he leaned down, Yamamoto tailing behind him.

"Eh? What're you two doing here?" Tsuna questioned, his voice only rising in shock, his eyes widening as he rubbed some pebbles off his cheeks. Gokudera glared at Shamal, growling at him briefly before returning his attention to Tsuna.

"Tenth-" Gokudera's rant of worry was quickly cut off by Yamamoto.

"The kid had forced us on the bus behind you. So, we pretty much had to come! But this place seems interesting" He said rubbing the back of his head. Tsuna sighed in reply, nodding.

"Then where are Hibari and Lambo. . ? If it was Reborn, he must have made more people come here" Tsuna said, his voice trailing off as his gaze wandered, trying to pin point those who were missing.

"Hibari was right behind-" Yamamoto started and looked behind him, seeing that Hibari had disappeared. "-Guess he went off somewhere"

Gokudera helped Tsuna up and the four guys surveyed the battle occurring, seeing as it hadn't missed a beat since they had arrived. They only truly recognized Belphegor from the battle, or "Prince the Ripper" whom had fought Gokudera. The one who he was fighting was unfamiliar to them.

"Well then" Shamal slurred, his body lurching forwards slightly. "I-" he started a frown turning his lips downwards. He peered into the distance and caught sight of Anri. Her body placed protectively behind Mikaido, who still stood still as a board on the side of the street. The drunken grin returned to Shamal's lips as he quickly rushed forwards, wrapping an arm around the girl and grabbing her large breast delicately. "Hello there~" Shamal cooed in her ear, all the muscles in Anri's body tensing, goose flesh spreading across her neck.

"Eh?" Mikaido yelled, Anri blushing deeply, but her eyes only flickering into a very rich color of crimson red as she stared at the stranger.

"Get off" Anri said in a hushed tone, as Shamal leaned forwards, attempting to hear her better. But he only grinned wider, and grabbed her harder, leaning further to kiss her.

"Give me a kiss" he said, and Tsuna yelled at Shamal farther away to stop it immediately. Just as he was about to kiss Anri, and just as Anri was about to slice Shamal into pieces with the sword slowly inching out of her skin, a voice rose up.

"Hey old man! Get off Anri pervert!" Kida yelled, a harsh expression on his face, quite cold and unwelcoming as he hurried to Anri's side. Exchanging a glance with Mikaido who was too shocked, and confused to do a thing to help her. "I think you should try to go find another cute girl elsewhere" Kida said, scowling in Shamal's face. Sparks flew between the two as Mikaido reached out, and pinched Shamal's fingers, forcing him to let go of Anri. Anri rushed back to Mikaido's side blinking and calming down.

Shamal simply stumbled off, grumbling to himself about inconsiderate kids and cute girls being too protective. "What're we going to do?" Tsuna asked, his voice cracking in his fear of the situation.

"USHISHISHI! Blood! Blood!" Belphegor called, wrapping an arm around his waist and arching his back. Shooting a few move of his special knives in Izaya's direction. He hadn't dodged well enough for a second time, and his right cheek got slashed once more, a tiny drop of blood slowly rolling down his cheek. He chuckled, and brushed the blood away, hopping backwards to avoid being cut any deeper by the blond.

"Let's head out. I heard there's a new shop opening down town. We should check it out" Kida advised randomly, trying to create a better situation for the uncomfortable and still-blushing Anri. Mikaido and Anri nodded, and the trio headed off and away from the fighting. It was one less thing to worry about.


	5. Boku wa Lambo!

**Alright, well it's been a while since I updated this. I finally got something together. Not to note, I'm not sure if I did but pointing it out.. In the previous chapters I may have spelled "Kasuka" like "KaZuka" With a "z" instead of an "s." So I've now fixed that. Hope that you enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

><p>The screech of car tires had brought the chaos to a brief stop. The moment of dead silence seemed peaceful, and calmed the accelerated beats of many hearts. But things quickly returned back to normal within time, and Tsuna simply stood there holding his aching head. The poor boy had no idea what to do, or what was going on. He only knew that this all had to be Reborn's fault.<p>

"The fallen prince takes a lunge, and misses because of his inaccuracy" Fran yelled as best as he could into Kazuka's microphone. Kazuka grinned in a very content manner as he looked at how Fran kept up his monotone. Yet he actually had a genuine glint in his eye. This green-haired man truly did interest the browner-haired one.

"Both appear to be absolutely incapable of hitting one another! Does this leave them at a tie? Or could this mean they just can't fight?" Kazuka leaned over, speaking into the microphone. The two continued to toss insults at the fighters while still standing at a safe distance. They were currently attached to the fight that Tsuna was still attempting to figure out. What was the Varia doing here? And where where they? Where was Reborn and why did he toss them all onto a bus?

It was like he had a new mischievous plan every day, meaning to make Tsuna's life hell and all those around him. His friends.. his family.. All seemed oblivious to how stressful it was to him. But he somehow always got through a day alive. Maybe that was why they were so oblivious.. sighing, Gokudera tapped Tsuna on the shoulder.

"Tenth, you notice that car over there? It appeared outta nowhere" He announced, pointing out the obvious. Tsuna had in fact noticed it, yet.. hadn't paid much heed. But now that Gokudera was pointing, Tsuna thought that it'd be best to leave it alone. What if it was more fighters?

Then the doors of the van were unlocked, and out popped a male with a dark frown on his lips. He wore a green-looking hat and very plain clothing. But in his hands, he held a crying Lambo who was struggling in his grasp. "L-Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed, rushing over to the man that had appeared in the van. It seemed like a great coincidence, since he was just wondering if Lambo was dragged here also.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" Kadota said, his voice deep and almost annoyed. Yet he seemed friendly and calm as he handed Lambo over to Gokudera who had quickly sped up, following behind Tsuna.

"You stupid cow! This is what you get for running off!" Gokudera scolded, scowling as he flicked Lambo in the face. His crying only became more obnoxious and Tsuna quickly took him away from Gokudera.

"Thanks so much. You don't know how much I appreciate this" Tsuna said, bowing to Kadota. Kadota smiled at him, his eyes softened as he simply nodded. That was when Yamamoto quickly hurried over to the three who were thanking one another. His laughter was breathless as he said;

"This is real interesting!"

Gokudera glared at the male, before blowing his top. "Are you that much of an idiot! Gah, baseball moron! There's chaos going on and fights and you're being completely useless since you think everything is interesting!" Gokudera growled, his hands slowly lingering above the bombs that were hidden in his waist band. Tsuna noticed this, and yelped.

"G-Gokudera no! This isn't the time!" He yelled, and he flinched. Sighing.

"Baseball idiot" He muttered under his breath, scuffling his feet as Lambo's crying slowly died down. That was when the four male's attention was brought to the squeals that were erupting from withing the van Kadota had gotten out of. Blinking, Kadota turned around and peered within the vehicle. The back doors flew open as he did so and out pranced a blushing Erika, her eyes glittering as she looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Y-You two! And the! With the fighting! How you! Kyaaaa~!" Erika squealed, each word caught off by another. The three vongola family members stared at the girl in utter awe as she continued her rage about something that was unknown to them. Then out popped a male in a blue hoodie who placed his arms around the girl with the black clothing.

"Ah, I'm really sorry. It seems that Erika's gone into a rage of some sort." Walker sighed, and that was when Erika finally burst out with a truly understandable sentence.

"Those two are so cute together! They must love each other! It's just like Shizuo and Izaya! What a love hate relationship!" Okay, well maybe not a sentence.. But it was something no one wanted to hear. Yamamoto pointed at himself, brows furrowing together.

"Ha, us? What?" He said, with a confused expression and Tsuna began blushing.

"EXCUSE ME?" Gokudera yelled, snarling at the female as Walker quickly herded her into the truck. Kadota saw that it was time to go, and the trio in the van quickly sped off before Gokudera could bomb them.

"Ah, you're so useless Fallen Prince Senpai" Fran drawled.


End file.
